


Koi No Yokan

by peninja



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Oneshot, Seventeen - Freeform, Stars, meanie, meanie couple, starrynight, wongyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peninja/pseuds/peninja
Summary: When Mingyu tries to count the stars.





	Koi No Yokan

**Author's Note:**

> Koi No Yokan
> 
> \- the feeling upon meeting someone for the first time that love is on the cards;
> 
> a future prospect for love;
> 
> a premonition of love.

_“H_ yung, have you ever seen a falling star?” Mingyu sat in a curl, occupying the space between the other. His eyes diverted at the night sky with his mouth slightly open and the tip of his nose slightly red from the cold.

 

“Ya, pabo. I told you to wear gloves when going out.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes after watching the other occupy the space beside him. Now it feels warmer, better with Mingyu.

 

Some days, when his body aches from so much practice with a pang of pain creeping up on his head for writing verses for their songs all day, he would silently climb to their dorm’s rooftop and take a good rest. Mingyu always follows, just like today. But Wonwoo doesn’t complain nor tell the other to leave him alone. And even the stars and the sky know why.

 

“I don’t need those if you can just hold them. Your hands are warmer anyway.”Mingyu painted his usual puppy smile and laid his hand in front of Wonwoo. His cheeks were stained red and his eyes tired but he managed to smile, waiting for his fingers to be occupied by the other.

 

There were two hands clasped with each other, witnessed by nothing else but the stars. Despite the things that remain unsettled with the words dying to be said, and despite the feelings that were kept well in a sealed jar waiting to be opened, they kept silent but fully aware.

Mingyu pointed at the sky and started to keep count of the stars. His other hand clutches Wonwoo’s fingers as if it was the only thing that would help him survive a winter terror.

 

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.” He closed his eyes and held Wonwoo’s hand tighter.

 

“Why do you keep counting them? There are tons of them Mingyu.” Wonwoo eyed the other with a faint chuckle. It was still the same weird boy, it was still Kim Mingyu. There, he caught himself once again, studying every feature of his taller rooftop mate even if he’d memorized them long time ago, watching him the way Mingyu watches the sky.

 

“Hyung, let me tell you a secret.” Mingyu’s eyes felt laden and the cold winter breeze is no help, making his eyes feel heavier. But Wonwoo’s warmth kept him awake and it will always do.

 

“Did you know that falling stars are souls released to ascend in heaven?” Wonwoo’s eyes explored the sky, amazed by how tiny heavenly bodies flashing in the hollow sky aren’t as tiny as they seem to be and how Mingyu’s sudden facts outburst never fails to astound him.

 

For him, Mingyu was a galaxy filled with constellations, filled with surprises that he’ll never gets tired of. Some days he’ll told him what consists of the universe and how vast it can be. Some days he’ll told him how a rainbow is a meteorological phenomenon that is caused by reflection, refraction and dispersion of light in water droplets. And some days, he’ll tell him about what every flower symbolizes of. He was used to it and he has no protest. In fact it was one of the peculiar things that made him Kim Mingyu, his only Mingyu.

 

“One day if I am to be gone I’d be a falling star.” Mingyu was fond of the stars. “And if there’s only a single chance for me to fall, I’d appear right there where you could see me.” Just like how fond he is to that someone who makes him feel warm amidst the winter weather.

 

The moment Wonwoo saw the boy with a scarf almost slipping down his shoulders, he knew that he wanted to keep them in place and tie it genuinely around his neck to protect him from the cold. And he’ll never forget how his insides launched repetitions of loud whispers telling him to do that as long as he could. Never did he know that the boy would allow him to.

 

It was getting colder, a little earlier before midnight. Wonwoo stood up, releasing the other’s hand from his grip. “Ya, do you really want to catch a cold?” He stretches his back and unleashed his concern in a not so pleasant tone. But Mingyu knew it was sincere.

“Hyung, let’s come back here tomorrow.” Mingyu met two orbs with his own, begging. But he received a flick on his forehead making him flinch.

“Look who’s talking?” Wonwoo chuckled knowing the fact the he’s the one who always go back to this place and that it was Mingyu who always follows. Knowing that he’ll go back to the only place where he could somehow show the stars and the sky what he had kept inside his well-sealed jar. Somehow.

-

Wonwoo carefully rested his back on a familiar wall, making his muscle pains set free.  He slowly closed his lids and cherished the gently chilled breeze gushing on his face. His lips were slightly chapped and his fringes almost touching his lids. Wonwoo felt ease. He kept his hands on his coat pocket and mentally scolded himself for not wearing his gloves just like Mingyu.

There are a lot of things going through his mind. His thoughts kept on rumbling, making him want to shut it down. But it never does. And half of it was about his untamed heart.

 

“One, two , three, four, five, six, seven.”

 

He heard a familiar voice. Part of him wished he never did but most of him was grateful that he does. He opened his eyes and saw the same familiar face gazing at the stars, counting them like they were sheep demanding to be counted in order to fall asleep.

 

“Hyung, I forgot my gloves.” He smiled vigorously, trying to convey what he really wants.

 

Wonwoo sighed in defeat, trying to delay his heart for pumping too hard with his usual frowning pretend face and an eye roll. He loosened up his pocket, making way for another hand to fit inside.

His thoughts steadily wilted down like a three week old rose and his heart started to be at pace. His world silenced for a while, peaceful in every way he likes. He kept his back on the wall, listening to whatever fact outburst that Mingyu has.

He was always thankful to the sky, especially to the stars for witnessing how his heart fights over his butterflies. For at least, he knew, how the stars and the sky could never muddle what’s inside his well-sealed jar.

-

Wonwoo stood in the middle of the night once again. The sky was pitched black than it used to be, making the stars glow brighter. The moon peaked with its silver gleam, completing the breathtaking scenery. His hands laid on his pocket as usual, protecting them from growing chills.

There are thousands of things his mind wandered about but there’s only a single piece that he’d always wanted to unravel. Right from the start, he knew how his feelings for the boy would grow as if it was a sunflower seed given enough sunlight every day. But he had always kept them shut, locked inside him. He would hold Mingyu’s hand amidst the cold but never did he say what he really felt.

 

But Mingyu makes hiding harder.

 

Wonwoo felt two hands from behind, making their way on his pocket. Mingyu’s scent lingered on his nose making him almost close his eyes. He could feel the taller’s heartbeat from his back almost sounding like the tranquil waves of the ocean and his heart followed its beat.

 

“Why aren’t you counting the stars tonight?” Wonwoo asked but Mingyu did not stir. He felt Mingyu’s hands warmer than it used to be.

 

“Hyung, let me tell you a story.” He rested his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of the cold atmosphere. Wonwoo nodded in response.

 

“There was once a man who counted the stars.” Mingyu begun, pressing the shorter gently between his arms. “For seven nights he counted stars.” Wonwoo tilted his head to the sky with his heart starting to race louder as he listens to Mingyu’s words.

 

“He’d pick the seven brightest ones and deeply make his one true wish.” Mingyu had always adored the stars from the beginning.

 

“And on the eighth night, the man took the first step to fulfill his wish.” Just like what he felt to the boy who makes every winter night a lot better.

 

“What did he wished for?” Wonwoo’s cheeks were stained red, hands tied with the Mingyu’s as if they are where they should be.

 

“He wished that someday, he’ll be with that someone who owns the hands he held on the eighth night.”

 

There are thousands of things that Mingyu’s mind wandered about but there’s only a single piece that he’d always wanted to unravel. Now he did, untangling every piece of string under the same sky that witnessed how his heart poured what’s within.

 

The air grew thicker, sending chills all over their warm bodies. Wonwoo’s heart trembled ruggedly, making him almost out of breath. But he blames it to Mingyu. He held the other’s hand tighter as if it was the only rope that could save him from falling and gathered all his strength to finally unseal his jar, and let out every prisoned butterflies that he had long inside.

 

 

“If I will be the man who counted the stars…” Right from the moment he met two unfamiliar orbs he knew he’ll remember them as how he remember the stars.

 

 “… your hands are the ones I’ll hold on the eighth night.”

 

✩✩✩✩✩


End file.
